New Sibling?
by xDon'txCallxMexPrepx
Summary: Alex thinks that the new kid at the school is somehow related to them...is she right or wrong...read to find out
1. Alex's Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to deal with wizards of waverly place…Enjoy though Disclaimer: I don't own anything to deal with wizards of waverly place…Enjoy though

"Justin, Max the school bus is here," tuning to Teresa, "Mom do I really have to go to school with these two goons?"

"Yes honey. And their you're brothers"

"Yes Alex. I'm sorry but I don't know about Max but I enjoy going to school, even if you have to go to."

"Hah, Whatever."

"Bye mom." Justin yelled to his mother.

" Bye honey. Have fun"

"I hear theres a new kid at school now…her names Alli." Alex told Justin once they were on the bus.

"Really?? Is she cute??"

"No, you goon and don't gross me out with you're girl talk…" disgusted Alex replied.

"Is she in our grade??"

"Nope she's a senior but I doubt you'll see her she's too not smart for you"

"I'm sure she's intelligent in her own way."

"Whatever…her eyes look almost like dad's" Alex replied matter-of factly.

"You know there's know way that's possible because Dad only married mom"

"Whatever I'm going to find out"

"Find out what??" Max jumped in.

"Nothing" Alex turned and moved to a different seat.

"Alex thinks the new girl at our school might be related to us…but I know there's no way that's possible." Justin replied matter of factly to Max

"Oh…I still don't get it….is she cute??"

"Shut up Max she's not you're age."

So this is the first story I've ever done for wizards and I understand the first chapter isn't as good as it should be but please review!! I'm working on 2 other stories and until all 3 are finished I'm not starting anymore…So leave me 3 reviews at least on this chapter and I'll post another. You can pm me if you have any ideas for where you think this is going…no promises I'll use them

_**Thanks :D**_


	2. School

Thanks for the REVIEWS Thanks for the REVIEWS!! Here's more on the story…enjoy…

" Hey Alex" Harper rushed to Alex as soon as she walked in the door.

"Hey Harper" Alex replied distractedly, as she was looking around for Alli.

"Who are you looking for??" Harper asked

"Well, you know that new girl Alli, well I'm looking for her."

"She went into the library"

Oh great…just what I need another person to be enjoying the library like Justin…ugh…

"Thanks"

"Why do you need to know??"

"Well there's just some stuff going on…listen I'll talk to you later."

Alex rushed out and headed to class. All the while thinking if it really was possible for their to be another Russoe running around.

Meanwhile, back at home their dad and Teresa were working in the sub shop. Jerry was busy trying to concentrate on how they could get the New York Max's attention.

Walking around he came up with an idea for a new sandwich.

"Teresa!!"

"What Jerry"

"What do you think about a new sandwich for our collection…like Peanut Butter, Jelly and bannanna sandwich??"

"I don't know Jerry"

"Great I'll start working on it"

"Jerry!!-"

A tall, lean lady then walked into the shop looking around.

_That's strange…shouldn't she be at work dressed like that…no one's off this early in the morning…_Teresa thought…

Okay haven't written in probably over a year…so I'm trying not to include so much conversation…however this past year I've been doing a lot with theater…anyways…since today's Sunday…I'm asking for at least 3 reviews before I update thanks

_**: D**_


	3. Teresa's POV

Thanks for the reviews Thanks for the reviews!! As promised here's another chapter…

"May I help you??" I asked the lady.

"Ummm…maybe you can…I'm looking for John Matthews…I was told I could find him here" the lady responded.

I could swear my face dropped to the ground. I held her finger up and left for a moment. When I finally came back I had gained composure and forced my self to talk cheery.

"Sorry about that, I don't know who you're talking about"

"You sure because you acted like you did."

"I'm sorry I really don't know who you're talking about. We've never heard of him."

"Oh…" The lady turned and walked out the door.

Shoot I know who that lady is now…this isn't good…is not that good…

" JERRY!!"

"Honey I'm busy!!"

Pacing back and forth, there was no way to tell the kids this. They were at school. Maybe Mrs. Anne won't come back here. No She has to stay away. Jerry and I will just have to go and talk to her personally…Oh Gosh Oh Gosh this isn't good.

"Honey what is it??"

Max, Alex and Justin walked in from school that day.

"I'll tell you later." I replied keeping my voice low.

Busily I began cleaning the counter.

"Hey Mom" Alex called.

My dear lovely Alex. She better not ever have to find this out. Of course she could be thrilled.

**Okay so this chapter is a little scrambled up. I had an idea for the lady and then I changed it…Sorry…Again 3 chapter reviews and I'll update…Thanks!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pacing back and forth, "YOU'VE GOT TO SET HER STRAIGHT

Pacing back and forth, "YOU'VE GOT TO SET HER STRAIGHT!!"

"I know Teresa…I will"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! WE'RE NOT IN THE WIZARD WORLD"

"kk Lets go talk to her" Jerry said calmly.

Just then the receptionist walked out and called their names, "Mr and Mrs Russoe, Mrs. Anne is ready to see you"

"Thank you" Jerry responds for both and they head back.

"Have a seat" Mrs Anne said calmly, "as you already know who I am, even thought one of you didn't know who I was right off, " she glared at Teresa, "I want my son back"

"THAT'S IMPOSSILBE YOU LITTLE-"Teresa yelled.

"There will be none of that in my office" Mrs. Anne snapped,

"You might be part of Social Service but you're not getting Justin back. We've taken him in as family. Even if you went to court there's no way you'd get him back. Our family is happy there's no way we'd do that to our family" Teresa replied trying to remain calm.

"He's my son. And I want him back" Mrs. Anne responded through gritted teeth.

"Umm…ladies…there has to be a way calmer to handle this…one Mrs Anne I don't think anyone would be too happy about you trying to come find us 16 years after your son was born…and next I don't think you should take Justin away from the only people he knows." Jerry explained calmly.

"I want him back…simple as that and if you keep this charade up you know only one person in you're family can keep their powers and I'm pretty sure you know Justin will gain them…then what will you tell them, because they'll find out he's adopted eventually."

"We'll handle that when it comes, but right now NO one is going to speak to our kids and tell them Justin was adopted. Not until we're ready….Understand??"

"Fine" Mrs Anne responded finally giving up.

There was a short pause of unstable silence.

"But I shall have you know I've already taken this to the Wizard Courts. So you might as well get it over with and tell your kids. It will be less pain for you and you're kids"

"Thanks" Jerry muttered and helped Teresa up and they headed out to the door. Once outside Teresa blurted. "WHY THAT LITTLE--GRRRRRRRRR!!"

"I know…we've got to tell the kids…"

Okay once I got the idea while writing Chapter 3…I had to go on and include it…next Chapter will include ALLI. 3 reviews and I'll post more!!


End file.
